Surprising Love
by poet84
Summary: Leah Clearwater has had to deal with those around her finding their 'true love' and imprinting while she has been forced to play the annoying ex-girlfriend. Now its her turn. One shot


*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Buffy! This is a oneshot that I originally posted on my Twisting the Hellmouth profile, but I decided to post it here as well. Hope you like it*

It had been four months since Leah Clearwater had helped Jacob and the Cullens in their fight to save the half vampire child Renesmee from the Volturi. She remained in her wolf form more often that her human form these days. She had traveled through South America for a little while before returning to the states. She still refused to return to Forks. Out here she didn't have to deal with being Sam's pathetic ex-girlfriend.

She was somewhere in the mid-west or eastern United States, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where at the moment. She was tracking the scent of a group of vampires that she fully intended to kill. She enjoyed hunting down and killing the vampires she came across. Only once did she let a bloodsucker go, and that was because they had stood beside her to protect Jacob's little hybrid friend.

The sound of fighting ahead broke through her internal reverie and caught her attention. It sounded like the vampire group she was tracking had attacked some humans. She rushed forward hoping that she wasn't too late to save them. When she emerged, she realized that the humans weren't the ones who needed saving. In fact, the vampires seemed to be the ones needing help.

One of the vampires ventured too near to where she was observing the fighting and promptly had its head removed by her powerful jaws. The humans finished with the others and turned on her. She was about to flee back into the woods. She had no desire to deal with humans who could kill vampires.

A woman with bright red hair and intelligent eyes blocked her path. She called to her friends, "She's a shape shifter!" then she turned her gaze back to Leah and in her head Leah could hear the woman's voice "_Don't worry we won't hurt you." _All Leah could think was _'Great another mind reader' _when she realized that the woman had spoken to her in her mind.

She turned to regard the rest of this unusual group of humans. There were several women who Leah could feel power emanating from, but there were two in particular that caught her attention. One was a small blond with leather pants and a white blouse, the other was taller, brunette and wearing leather pants and a black tank top. Leah could swear that the power the other women had radiated from these two.

Leah finally turned her attention to the man standing at the end of the line. He had an eye patch covering his left eye and dark brown hair that hung loosely around his face. She looked him in the eye and was instantly still. It was like the world no longer held her. In an instant, this man became her hold to the world. Nothing else mattered to her. The lingering feelings she had for Sam disappeared and she no longer felt resentment for him imprinting on her cousin.

Willow felt like she was intruding on a private moment, but was too enthralled to release her magic. Not only could she feel the change that occurred within Leah, but she could feel exactly how Xander felt. Willow had always wanted to believe in love at first sight, but this was even more intense. It was like they belonged with each other and there wasn't a soul in the world that could come between them.

Willow removed the jacket she had been wearing which reached down to her knees and followed the giant wolf into the cover of the trees. She watched amazed as the transformation began and left a tall, dark skinned woman with short black hair in place of the giant wolf. She offered the jacket to the woman who took it gratefully.

"Thank you." Leah said.

"You're welcome."

They emerged from the trees and Leah went straight to Xander, "Hi, I'm Leah."

He seemed to have trouble with finding his voice, but finally replied, "Xander."

The rest of the women in the clearing stared in confusion as they watched Xander and this woman stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Buffy finally spoke up, "Uh, did we miss something?"


End file.
